narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawakami Uzumaki
Kawakami Uzumaki (うずまき川神, Uzumaki Kawakami; lit. "Whirlpools River of Divinity"), the prodigal son of the , who made infamy when he shattered the treatise that forbade the creation of a in the wake of the disappearance of the . When he sealed the within him, he became an , and hunted to the ends of the earth by every major organization in the elemental world. The audacity of his actions are rivaled only by his apparent skill as he has evaded capture years later. Officially he is recognized as a criminal, his exact motivations remain a mystery for the man himself is an enigma, playing both the archetypal hero and mercenary. Tales of his noble deeds are whispered from villages across the elemental nations, where his exploits against warlords and other tyrants have become local folklore. Using his ill-gotten powers he crushes those who abuse the tentative peace of those who wish to live without war. As though possessed by a bleeding heart he charges recklessly into danger to save citizens, regardless of their country of origin. These acts would have him appear as a saint, one who uses his shinobi skills for the betterment of his countrymen and those who are not. However, the nobility and the Hidden Villages know another side of this ninja; an accomplished black ops mercenary's who possesses the power and secrets of the extinct Uzumaki, all at the service of those willing to pay his price. He has sold his services to villages and organizations hoping to use his power to quell uprisings, broker trade agreements between warring factions, sometimes using his power to topple enemy forces and lay waste to entire armies. Throughout his years traveling, Kawakami's use of his World Spiralling Key attracted the attention of a representative from the Village Hidden in Time. Distraught to learn that his famed technique was causing the entire timeline to slowly unravel and destabilize had humbled the shinobi, but given the choice to save his world he leapt at the opportunity. He found himself traveling through space and time to arrive at a majestic location, a city sequestered between the boundaries of dimensions, and hidden within the stream of time itself. Brought before its leader and advisor he was told the full tale of how the village came to be and their ultimate objective. Horrified at the implications of a rogue group of shinobi aiming to destroy all of time itself, he readily joined their ranks and now journeys across the echoes of time, fighting against the tide of darkness that threatens to consume all of reality. Appearance Reputation is a lot like armor; it is the first thing on a person that is seen, and depending on its quality can reveal every weakness there is about the individual or show to the world an indestructible master of war. But like any style of dress each article of clothing tells only part of the story. Beneath crimson locks pulled back by his bandanna and slick black goggles that ward the elements lie deep set rust colored eyes on the face of a hardened veteran. His piercing gaze reflect experiences too painful to voice, but hidden in their depths is a cold fire that burns fierce. A long ridged nose, thin lips and narrow jaw-line give him sharp angular features like a statue carved from endless conflict. Concealed by a bellowing tiger-skin mantle that hangs heavy on his shoulders, and a dusty cloak that flutters in the wind, Kawakami's movements are as carefully precise as they are light and silent like a predator stalking its prey. Hidden by loose but comfortable weather worn robes is a rippling mass of tight sinewy muscle. Lithe and taut, his strength is deceptive, but speed and agility are his calling. His arms are wrapped in a similar fabric though between the folds hint of scars of ages past and mystical seals decorate the rest of his body. Calloused hands linger over the hilt of a massive broadsword that hangs at his side bound by nothing more than a simple rope. Forged as a six-part segmented blade; each segment sporting a vicious bladed tong with the whole being wider then its predecessor. A weapon designed for murder pure and simple; slow and visceral in its embrace. Only those who walk with death would wield such an instrument. Kawakami's fearsome reputation reveals him as the shinobi of darkness that descends with the clap of thunder and the fury of an ancient god! The sky darkens, and the winds howl with the wail of dead. Flames as black as night illuminated only by ghastly azure light dance in his wake. He is believed a monster, a demon incarnate consumed by the beast sealed within him who brings only death and ruin. Yet those who weather through the whirling maelstrom are surprised to find that only the corrupt and evil lay dead at their feet. Crops and vegetation that had decayed and soured now bloom once more with life. What was once empty river beds become glistening rivers of fresh water. Kawakami is everything his reputation makes him out to be, yet it only hides the truth. Some consider him a saint, and they are those whom have seen the hardships inflicted on his person, others see a raging demon hell bent on toppling the shinobi empire. And then there are those who see him for what he truly is. It is sorrowfully ironic that only his enemies see what others are blind to. He is but a man. A man motivated by principle, a ninja who fights for the greater good. He'll save the world from destruction or die trying. So when they see the tiger-skin cloak, and the broadsword at his side, they know exactly what to do - run. Personality Honor and pride were the first things Kawakami threw away. His mother while caring and devoted in her own way was a strict teacher who knew that the only way her child could survive in this harsh reality was to embrace the old ideals of ninjutsu. Not the that Konoha espouses, nor any other dribble that other nations indoctrinate into its shinobi to enforce loyalty. Fairness and pride were for those who could afford it. Ninjutsu, true ninjutsu was originally a philosophy that governed not only the ways of combat but life as well. In a world plagued by constant war, shinobi arose from the gradual desire to end war. To do this they became skilled infiltrators, spies and saboteurs. They were the premier masters of espionage who could end a conflict with only a single death. Practical and pragmatic, they were the worlds greatest thieves, liars and actors. They could become anyone, hide anywhere, they were for all intents and purposes the shadows that pulled the strings of kings, deciding the fate of whole civilizations with only a knife and their word as their weapons. This was the doctrine instilled into Kawakami as a child, one that to his dismay came to embody for much of his life. To survive the fatalistic world that she had foolishly thrust upon her child, Uzume did all that she could to ensure that her son grew up to embody these ideals and live according to this most ancient tradition. Quiet, observant but unassuming and mature beyond his years, Kawakami was no longer a burden by the time he was only six years old. The mind of a child is a wonderful but powerful machine capable of bewildering leaps of logic and abstract thinking. Uzume like any shinobi exploited this with ruthless abandon, pitting Kawakami against the carefully laid traps designed by their pursuers and giving him the responsibility of formulating strategies to throw off their trail. To do this he studied them, thought like them and once he could grasp that much planned around their objectives. Were he to actually battle them, he knew he couldn't react to the blade descending upon him. It would be much too fast for him to properly defend against, no he had to go even further and disable the hand that guided the blade before it could even attack. So because he could not hope to defeat opponents stronger than him, he learned to defeat them with subterfuge and misdirection. Deception was his most powerful tool, if he could be anywhere else than the path of their blade then had succeeded. These were valuable lessons that his mother instructed him in, constantly testing his wits and pitting him in situations that might have very well cost him his life. Sometimes he failed and those became the most important lessons by far. But all lessons leave their scars and Kawakami's are as numerous as the ones that adorn his body. Being pragmatic is easy when you're a child, you simply do as your told. But something inside him just couldn't accept that. Every time he used a hapless victim or distracted his enemies by setting fire to a building in a village to draw the guards, or any number of heinous and despicable acts all in the name of survival, a piece of himself died. By the time he was a teenager, Kawakami was wrapped in cocktail of resentment and anger towards his mother for turning him into such a monster, and yet such deep seated gratitude and love for what she sacrificed for both of them just so he could live. He may have been emotional but he wasn't stupid. For a time he was conflicted, his guilt and remorse compelling him to use the skills he had honed to help other people beside himself. So he began helping people, using his fuinjutsu to make their lives easier. Using his ninjutsu to quell robbers and would be warlords, cowing them into compliance or murdering them outright. He was, brutally efficient. Though he may seek redemption through acts of good, his methods are still very much like those of the traditional shinobi steeped in assassination, espionage and misdirection. Likely as a result of his past, Kawakami does not believe in the notion of the "greater good" nor does he blindly believe that by doing missions for the village, that all is right in the world. Through his travel's he's seen the desperation, the helplessness, the crippling poverty that plagues the general populace. He's seen the grotesque beast that is the greed of the nobility, the thoughtlessness of the shinobi who so easily complete missions that serve only to maintain the status quo. He's disillusioned with the propaganda of village affiliation and loyalty, and see's the world for what it truly is. A harsh, cruel and unforgiving place where the strong rule and the weak suffer. After experiencing all of this, Kawakami has inwardly become bitter, cynical, and generally unpleasant in his demeanor. When one comes to the conclusion that no matter how many lives he saves, their livelihood remains ever cruel and unjust, do his contributions matter in the end? Kawakami is lost, he's seemingly alone in a world that see's fit to churn out the worst people imaginable. Even more depressing are the fools who possess unfathomable power yet are driven by this twisted sense of, "bringing peace to the shinobi world". He finds these delusional power-houses to be even worse than the culture that perpetuates the oppression on the poor. Their self-inflated ego's see only what they want to see, yet have no concept of what peace is nor why the world exists as it does, and instead would try and force their distorted vision of "peace" on to the rest of them, making their own ambition no better than the madman Uchiha Madara. To hide his bitterness and resentment, Kawakami dons a mask of nonchalance, seemingly never taking anything seriously. The depressing drama that plagues the majority of shinobi who lash out against the world serves only to amuse him. He taunts his opponents, belittles their path and choices, and openly makes light of their suffering. As if they were the only one's to suffer in this world? He finds such childish self-centeredness disgusting, and their own ignorance simply unforgivable. Still, Kawakami is in no better position because he has no real way of enacting real change, at least not one that doesn't involve a body count that would make the former Akatsuki mastermind proud. Left with no real recourse, Kawakami travels in the hopes of divining some way of spreading peace without war. Sadly his less than welcoming nature, blunt manner of speech and overall dark humor does little to distinguish him from the mass of missing-nin who fight solely for profit. He's a complex idealistic man, living in a world where paragons simply cannot exist. Background Early Childhood The Fall of Uzushiogakure The Wanderer The Traveler Synopsis Powers & Abilities Bukijutsu & Taijutsu Chakra Abilities and Life Force As descendants of the infamous Senju Clan, it is apparent that the Uzumaki inherited the lion's share of their ancestors potential, being blessed with powerfully strong life-force and great vitality. As a child Kawakami possessed extraordinarily deep chakra reserves rivaling that of a genin even before he had proper training. As he grew older and the fruits of his efforts would become evident in the sheer colossal depths of his chakra and the vigor of his life force. This was evident when by the age of fifteen he had not only been able to briefly engage the famed Two-Tailed Beast in single combat and live, but eventually seal the beast within him and immediately perform a large-scale sealing technique while coordinating dozens of deceased clansman that were reanimated by the Tailed Beast into creating a complex sealing array to fix the instability of Uzushiogakure while under the duress of approaching oblivion. Even after such an exhausting endeavor he then went on to battle the forces of Kirigakure's naval forces, crippling their ships and escaping with his life. Kawakami is capable of realizing the full brunt of the Two Tailed Beasts abilities as its jinchuuriki. His vitality and stamina allow him to wield hellish azure flames that form the body of the Two Tails, flames which consume the life force of everything they touch. They do not burn like normal fire, nor do they generate heat of any kind. Like a ghostly flame they burn out the life energy of everything in nature. Using such a dangerous power requires a substantial amount of chakra as it uses the jinchuuriki's own life force to ignite the flame. Such a feat was beyond even the abilities of the previous host. Aside from his abilities as a jinchuuriki, his immense chakra reserves are what have allowed him to learn and develop four elemental affinities, and using them as part of his own unique style of collaboration jutsu. By summoning shadow clones, an already highly taxing technique, he can use various high rank techniques in tandem as part of his collaborative jutsu style over prolonged combat or other engagements. His chakra is considered especially potent as he later developed the ability to with his chakra. An ability that made the unique. Intelligence For some a high intellect is innate, a byproduct of a greater than normal mind that intuitively picks up on details and strategies. For others, failure and experience have been their mentor sharpening their mind and imparting on them wisdom far beyond their years. Kawakami is a proud student of the latter. Kawakami didn't have a normal childhood, the crimes of his mother made it necessary for them to move around and evade enemies from the previous war. She was a kind, and playful mother but a rather impulsive and reckless woman with a perverse love for battle. Being forced to evade, confront and often times flee from Hunter-Nin for much of his youth has instilled in Kawakami a wit sharper than any blade. Eventually he learned to temper his mothers by being everything she was not; attentive, cautious, shrewd, and very much aware of his surroundings and the people in them. He developed an acute sense of paranoia that would ordinarily claim most minds by crippling with them an intense perception of impending doom but for Kawakami, his extreme paranoia and preparatory skills became a matter of course. Shrewd and in possession of a rare cunning, Kawakami knows the value of planning but is equally capable of altering his strategies on the fly as is necessary in the ever changing world of shinobi. He has experienced failure many times in the past against opponents who by all rights should have been killed the insolent child. Whether it is luck or pure strokes of genius, Kawakami manages to slip away to fight another day. His unique mind-set served him well when he joined with the resistance to overthrow Muzai's reign. His experience in dealing with a variety of shinobi skills, traps and tracking methods enabled him to devise effective counter stratagems, defensive barriers, alert systems, and encrypted protocols for communication. He proved himself invaluable as an asset, and used his sojourn's across the elemental countries to foster relationships with various organizations, and people to aid in the smuggling of medicine, arms and persons in and out of the Land of Water. Fuuinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術; lit. "Sealing Techniques") is an esoteric art involving the use of abstract symbols and calligraphy to conceptually embody energy, objects or creatures and in effect seal them. The shinobi of were noted to have exceptional expertise in sealing and were rightly feared because of it. As a descendant of this noble clan, Kawakami has inherited their natural aptitude and affinity for sealing, which has only been nurtured through the tutelage of his parents, and his experiences of the world. Sealing is more than just the ability to seal one thing inside of another, according to Kawakami the nature of seals is inherit in their ability to more precisely regulate the flow and transformation of energy seamlessly. Symbolism is one of the most important facets of Fuuinjutsu, as they are what comprise the very seals themselves. Jinchuuriki Transformations :Main article: Jinchuuriki Transformation Ninjutsu From escaping the squads of hunter-nin during his youth, to his evasion of other organized forces after sealing the Two Tails, his mercenary work as a rebel against the Blood Apostles in Kirigakure to his travels around the elemental world, Kawakami has accumulated a veritable library of knowledge in . A master of elemental transformation, and one of the worlds most revered sealing experts, Kawakami's recent exploits and prowess in ninjutsu have earned him the moniker of the Right Hand of God (神の右手, Kami no Migite), a title he shares with Ayako Gozen who is regarded as the Left Hand of God under Fuyuki. While his time spent in the void between dimensions was unintended Kawakami developed a very thorough understanding of during his time there. He developed a sealing formula that allows him to alter the interactions of the elements within a sealed zone. This required him to fundamentally understand how the different phases of chakra interacted with one another. As such he is one of the foremost experts in elemental transformation as evidenced by his creation of this very sealing array. Kawakami's knowledge allows him to instantly discern the exact nature of a technique if he can witness the hand seals that created it. Even then, if he observes a strange phenomena originating from chakra he can deduce with startling accuracy how it works. One of his most impressive feats however is his ability to use ninjutsu using hand seals one-handed. Such a feat is considered rare and the mark of a prodigy but Kawakami has never admitted to such claims. The reality is that the seal on his right hand actually prevents him from molding chakra in any complex way. Aside from the most basic of chakra exercises such as tree climbing or water walking his right arm is incapable of channeling of chakra - not without activating the Rasen Tenchi Kagi. When he returned home he was forced to essentially relearn hand seals if he wanted to perform ninjutsu again. There is no greater motivator than desperation and he had plenty as he had overnight become an internationally wanted criminal. In the past ten years he has become quite comfortable with the molding of his chakra that he can largely perform much of the process internally using only a few hand seals as a template for the technique he wishes to perform. This means he needs only the first few hand seals, and for longer chains, only the first sequence to perform them. However in regards to his water elemental affinity he has developed this skill to the point where he needs only the first seal if at all. Nature Transformation An advanced form of chakra control that involves the transformation of chakra by moulding it using hand-seals, meditation or spiritual knowledge to alter its characteristics and properties. There are five primary forms that chakra can be changed, and each is aligned with the physical elements found in nature; earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning. By moulding one's chakra in this way they are able to influence and manipulate the reality around them, bending the elements to his will or creating them from his own chakra if there is a sufficiently powerful enough source. As with all things in nature, most beings possess an affinity towards one or more elements, meaning that their chakra can more easily be altered into that form. While all shinobi have at least one affinity, learning others requires a great deal of time and effort, with only the most ambitious or talented being able to learn two perhaps even three more. Through his training, Kawakami was able to expand his elemental expertise from just his primary lightning affinity to include those of wind and water as well. As a resident of Kirigakure he developed and pioneered many ingenious elemental ninjutsu collaborations using the synergy of his elements to perform astounding feats. While it is understood that one element is able to counter the next, what he also discovered is that elements can also beget the next. This insight allowed him to craft techniques resembling those of infamous kekkai genkai such as the Storm Release utilized by Kumogakure shinobi. He attained such renown that he had become known as Kawakami of the Storm (川神の嵐, "Kawakami no Arashi"). Eventually this elemental prowess would expand upon his sealing of the Two-Tailed Beast, where he inherited its own chakra natures of fire, and yin. Due to the Tailed Beasts influence, Kawakami is able to perform fire release techniques with an immense amount of power, sadly due to not having the elemental affinity naturally his own skill in using such techniques is less about finesse and more of overwhelming might. Though he has a smattering of techniques at his disposal the disproportionate power used in them, makes it impossible to properly control them unless he means to enact a scorched earth policy. However it is the matter of the yin release that is most interesting, because the acquisition of this spiritual component ties heavily into the more esoteric realms of ninjutsu and to a lesser extent genjutsu. The abilities of the Two-Tailed Beast are as mysterious as their inner-workings and even to this day Kawakami still finds himself surprised at the sheer breadth of powers that the Two-Tailed Beast possesses. The reanimation of corpses, the ability to interact and seal souls, transfer the consciousness of living beings into inanimate objects and more are just a fraction of the knowledge at his fingertips. Even with such abilities available to him, his lack of control is disastrous and only when under the influence of the Two-Tailed Beasts nefarious and corrosive chakra is able to exercise any degree of control at all. Lightning Release Born in the lands of mist and water, Kawakami differed from his fellows due to his rather strong affinity for the element of lightning. Considered rare even among Uzumaki, Kawakami steeped himself learning all he could regarding the element. Though as a child and frequently on the run much of his early training concentrated on other pursuits than techniques known for their brilliance, flare and otherwise noisy performance. Still he practiced in honing his technique and control instead of brute overwhelming force that is often seen in other lightning users. This foundation would serve him as he began expanding his library of techniques by first harnessing such fearsome power within the palm of his hand. In a similar manner to the infamous , Kawakami created a similarly themed technique as the Chidori, focusing the lightning chakra into a razor edge with extreme penetrative force. Naturally this evolved to releasing a surge of electricity covering his entire body that emanates outward lashing out at his enemies. He honed his chakra control until he can begin applying shape transformation to his lightning techniques, giving him even greater versatility by altering their shape, form and overall movement. All things come full circle and it was through this mastery of shape transformation that he began to fully realize the true potential that lay within the nature transformation of lightning release. By combining the two he developed several techniques that bear striking similarities to the most infamous powers displayed in the history of shinobi. His technique that harnessed lightning within his palm evolved in a manner similar to the Third Raikage's Hell Stab, by shaping it into a lance. His ability to generate an electrical field transformed to become the mantle that would evolve into the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Once he had fully mastered those techniques, he began looking outward, seeking to harness the lightning found in nature itself. Wind Release Water Release Kawakami's primary elemental affinity, and one he is most familiar with. As with most shinobi born within the Land of Water he possesses a strong natural affinity towards water. He is capable of performing all water release techniques using one-handed seals, and can generally perform them after using the first seal. Using the complete set of hand seals has been shown to increase the power of his techniques by several order of magnitudes. While most of the water techniques require one to spit the water out of the mouth, Kawakami has since mastered the ability to create water with his chakra alone after he advanced his knowledge of the wind release, demonstrating the ability to summon large bodies of pressurized water in the forms of massive tsunami's or descending pillars that smash and pulverize his enemies. Fire Release The influence of the Two Tails is powerful indeed, for after having become its jinchuuriki, Kawakami inherited its elemental affinity granting him access to the fire release. However whereas the flames of a normal shinobi are red and orange, Kawakami's are azure and black, which burns like a cold fire. Like the element itself they are capable of releasing intense heat, hot enough to vaporize solid rock but the flames of the Two Tails are very yin dominant, draining Kawakami's very life force to use. Even then the true power of these fire techniques are shown when they begin to burn. These flames greedily consume the life force of all things. Instead of burning things as fire normally does, his fire will cause nature itself to decay, shrivel and die. Air itself becomes noxious and poisonous, the earth becomes ruined, unstable with cracks and rifts forming in the wake of the blazing azure flame. And this is after taking into account the immense heat generated, which can instantly melt stone and metal. Despite the peculiarities of this release, Kawakami was able to learn and master techniques of this element at an astounding pace. What is even more remarkable is that he was able to master them to such a degree as to no longer require hand seals at all; the kneading of his chakra within his body being more than sufficient to mold the energies into a stable form. With a mighty breath he can expel searing pillars of azure coiling flame which often take on the appearance of massive gaping maws that descend on his opponents. He is also capable of simply expelling chakra from his tenketsu to produce such techniques with similar ghastly effects. As one who is known as The Oncoming Storm, Kawakami was able to finally close the gap in his elemental prowess after acquiring this release. With the immense heat generated by his technique's he is now capable of altering atmospheric condition's, especially when combined with technique's of his Wind Release, to induce stormy weather. This allows for the augmented use of his other elements, specifically water and lightning further enhancing his ninjutsu prowess. Yin Release Summoning Kuchiyose: Keshin (口寄せ:化身, Summoning: Avatar): *'Kuchiyose: Godai Keshin' (口寄せ:五大化身, Five Kings Avatar): Sensory Perception Other Skills Trivia Category:Approved Technique Category:Approved Jinchūriki Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kirigakure Category:Land of Water Category:Male Category:Characters